Alive
by TheMadnessWithin13
Summary: Ayame was Naruto's best friend she disappeared at the age of 5. she comes back when she is 12 and joins team 7. when she starts to get a long with some of her compaions but not all them, will she open up about her past of where she has been.
1. reuinons

"_**Naruto come on lets go play," says a little girl with blonde hair.**_

"_**Alright haha," Laughed Naruto the spiky blonde haired boy. they ran to the park to **_

_**see other kids there playing with their family. "Lets baby the two monsters are here," **_

_**says a women grabbing her son. the little girl just stuck out her tongue and the lady**_

_**saw it and smacked her in the face. the girl fell down and Naruto helped her up. the **_

_**girl looked down to see his fist in a ball clenched tight. on the way home it was dark **_

_**and we were walking along a river. something got in the way of them and pushed the **_

_**girl in. she screamed and was going down the river all she heard was her name being **_

_**called. "Ayame!"**_

I threw my head up from the dream shaking like a crazy person. stupid

memories they have been bugging me for a long time. *Yawn!* I got out of

bed and headed to my closet to get my clothes. I headed to the bathroom

and stripped till I was naked and got into the shower. after 20 minutes I got

dried off and grabbed my dress. it was dark green with a purple string around

the stomach. the dress went to her upper middle thigh. she threw some black

short spandex underneath, but you couldn't see it unless you lifted her dress

up. she threw her black arm bands on that went passed her elbows. she

socks that had no feet and went to her knees. she put her sandals on and

straightened her blonde hair that went a little pasted her chin. she tied her

head band around her head and walked to the mirror she looked back at her

brown eyes and smirked. I walked out of my house and headed to the

academy where I would be a signed a team. I know I have been missing half

my life since I was 5 years old but still it was time to go back. the Hokage

was the only one that knew she was coming back beside Iruka. I walked to

the door of the classroom to see to girls in front of me freaking out about

some guy. I pushed my way through them and looked at everyone in there.

My eyes stopped at a blonde haired boy smirking at his own self. I felt my

smile come upon my face and I whispered his name. "Naruto," I said quietly.

I looked over to see a black haired guy too and a lot of girls were drooling

over him like literally. I heard the two girls fighting about who walked in first

and saw Naruto started to drool over some pink haired girl. I walked over

and jumped over and sat between the two boys he stopped and looked at me

real quick and then went straight back to the pink haired girl. I just shook my

head and laid back in the seat. the pink haired girl came running toward us

and Naruto tried to say hi but she pushed him out of the way. "Um do you

mind your in my seat new girl," she said getting angry.

"Actually I don't, I don't see your name on the desk," I said looking

straight into her eyes. she rolled hers and looked at the raven beside me.

"Um good morning Sasuke," she says blushing badly. I rolled my eyes and

looked at him and coughed. she tried to sit down next to me but the blond haired girl grabbed her arm and started to fight about who was sitting next to

him next to me. "Oh please this is ridiculous fighting over some guy who

isn't that great," I said shaking my head. all the girls gave me a glare and told

me to take it back. I rolled my eyes and turned to see Naruto on the desk

looking at Sasuke really closely. Naruto and him were glaring at each other

until some guy in front of us knocked his elbow into Naruto's ass and

Naruto's lips touched Sasuke's. I was about to puke but started to laugh at

the site of this and felt the stares on them. I turned to see all the girls angry

about this. Naruto and Sasuke were gagging and Naruto was whining about it.

"I'll get you for this Naruto," says Sasuke gagging. I just kept on laughing

and then Naruto stopped feeling all the glares finally looking at him. Naruto

got beat up and I just stayed out of the fight. Iruka walked in and told

everyone to sit down. "as of today you guys are all ninja's," he says with a

smile. I rolled my eyes but stopped feeling a pair of blue eyes on me. I

looked to see Naruto giving me a look like I know you from somewhere. He

told us that there would be a team of 4 since there was an odd number of

ninja's. He read off the teams and then it came down to team 7. "Naruto

Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and Ayame Naka," he says

finishes. Naruto just kept on looking at me stunned until he said to Iruka

about he didn't want to be on Sasuke's team and all that fun stuff. It was our break time and then we would meet our Sensei. I walked out of the class

room and accidentally bumped into Sasuke I was about to fall backwards but

he caught me. I looked straight into his eyes and shifted them away. "Sorry

about that I'm kinda a klutz," I said gaining my balance again. "Hn its cool,"

he said walking off. I walked out the doors to see Sakura say no to Naruto

and walk off looking for Sasuke. "Its been a long time Naruto," I said putting

my hands on my hips.

"Ayame...," was all he said. I nodded and walked in a circle around him.

"Yep its me the last time we saw each other was when we were 5 years

old," I said stopping in front of him. his eyes widen and he hugged me tight

and I smiled I forgot what it was like being hugged. I told him that I don't

remember anything and that I needed to get food so he went a different way.

I walked up the stairs and stopped to see that Sasuke was in the same

building. "Well this is a surprise," I said stopping behind him. he looked at

me and then back at his door.

"Get lost you fan girl," he said in a rude tone.

"Excuse me I'm not a fan girl of you never would be," I said starting to glare

at him. he turned and looked at me and I just smirked. "Then what are you,"

he asked.

"I'm somebody that has a goal that they are trying to reach," I said walking past him. he just stared at me while I went into my room. after like 10

minutes I headed back to the academy and walked into the class room and

sat on the desk next to Sasuke. Naruto was messing around and was sticking

a chalk easer above the door. I rolled my eyes and looked at Sasuke he

looked at me, but said nothing. I sighed and looked away from him and

looked back at the door. Are Sensei walked in and fell for the trick Naruto

made. he burst out laughing and I covered my mouth.

"I'm sorry Sensei I tried to tell him not to do it," said Sakura trying to

be a goody too shoe.

"no you didn't," I said glaring at her. he picked up the eraser and looked at

us. "How can I put this my first impression of this group your a bunch of

idiots," he said looking at us. I giggled knowing it was true but everyone else

took it seriously except for Sasuke. we walked to the roof of the building and

I sat by Naruto and Sasuke. we had to introduce ourselves. Naruto started

after Kakashi did. "Believe it I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I like instant ramen in a

coup, and I really like the ramen Iruka sensei got me," he said. " I hate the

three minutes you have to wait at the ichi ramen shop, my hobbies is eating

different kinds of ramen and my future dream is to be the next Hokage," he

continues. "Then the whole village will stop disrespecting me and start

treating me like a somebody, somebody important," he finished. I smiled knowing what he meant and I was proud to call him my best friend.

"I'm Sakura Haruno what I like um... I mean the person who I like

is... um my hobby is um... my dream for the future is... and I hate Naruto

and this New girl," she said instantly. I rolled my eyes and looked at Naruto

who was upset.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha I hate a lot of things and I don't

particularly like anything, what I have is not a dream because I will make it a

reality, I'm going to restore my clan and kill a certain someone," he says in

dark voice. I rolled my eyes and sighed and laughed real quick. "Ok what

about you," says Kakashi.

"Fine My name is Ayame Naka, I like to train and have fun at the same

time, my hobbies are to train, eat, sleep, and play tricks... My goal is to find

out who tried to kill me when I was 5 years old and find a certain someone

and what I hate is people who are obsessed with other people or back talk

me even though I am a big back talker," I said Looking at the sky. it went

quiet and then finally he talked. "Good you are all unique and you have all

different Ideas," he says looking at us. "We'll have our first mission

tomorrow," he says and then he disappears. we walked home and Sasuke

and I were heading in the same direction. I yawned and walked a little slower.

I looked at Sasuke and he looked at me. "What?" he asked in a cold voice.

"Ouch cold haha if I were you I would eat tomorrow you have to see through

deception," I said walking up the stairs with him. he looked at me like I was

crazy but stopped and smirked. I realized that he walked me to my door

instead of stopping at his. "Thanks and night," he says walking off. I said my

good night and walked into my room. I heard something sneaking around in

the room and I grabbed my knife and looked around. the pain from my

shoulder started to hurt and I knew he was here. I walked backwards when I

saw gold eyes. I grabbed the door handle and ran out. I walked over and

started to bang on Sasuke's door. I heard sighing and huffing from the room

and he opened it I ran into his room and he shut it from behind him. "What

do you think you are..." he trailed off looking at me when I had fear in my

eyes. I was holding my shoulder and was breathing heavily. "I'm begging you

will you let me stay the night here please Sasuke," I said looking up at him. he

stared at me for a little bit and nodded. he walked over and went to touch my

shoulder but I moved back. I walked over to his couch and he stopped me. I

looked at him and he handed me a shirt that had his symbol on the back.

"You can wear it to bed," he says walking to the bathroom.

I walked in and changed into it. I picked up my clothes and folded them and

left them on the counter. the shirt was bigger than I was and I was only 5 ft. I

walked out and went to the couch that was near his bed. I threw the covers on top of me and looked at Sasuke. "Thank you," I said closing my eyes.

"Hn whatever," he says walking to his bed.

...

I hope you like it please review.


	2. Pass or fail

_**seeing the teeth come at me and biting down into my shoulder and pain **_

_**shooting out so badly. I crawled to a corner holding my shoulder with **_

_**tears running down my face. "You will come seeking for power one day **_

_**my dear little one," he says with a hissing sound. after that he **_

_**disappeared.**_

I snapped my head up with sweat coming down. I looked around and

remembered that I was in Sasuke's apartment. I saw that Sasuke's bed was

empty and heard the bathroom shower going off. I also heard the washer

running in the background of that. I got up and felt a little pain in my

shoulder. I shrugged it off to get up and walk to the kitchen to get me a glass

of water. I heard the door open and I saw Sasuke in his Shorts and no top.

He looked at me and handed me a towel. "The bathrooms yours," he says

walking past me.

"And my clothes?" I asked turning to him.

"Guess your going to have to wear the shirt," he says looking at the one I

was wearing.

"Fine," I said and closed the door to the bath room. "Jeez what a

pain," I said turning on the shower. I set the shirt on the counter and got in.

after 15 minutes I got out and threw the shirt on. I walked out and held to the

real door.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked me walking from the kitchen.

"to my apartment to get some other stuff," I said walking out. I headed up the stairs to my room. Opened the door and peaked in nothing. I shut the

door behind me and walked to my dresser. I grabbed the scissors and started

to cut the shirt up the sides to make it easier to run and move in. I grabbed a

black belt and put it around my waist. I walked over to the bathroom and put

my extra arm bands on that were red. I grabbed my black socks and put my

sandals on. I went straight back to the bathroom and straightened my hair

and put my head band on. I heard a creek coming from my bedroom. I

stopped and peeked out to see nothing. I grabbed my Kunai knife from my

cabinet. I walked out and saw something looking through my stuff. it turned

out to be Sasuke. "Jeez you scared me," I said lowering my kunai knife.

"Hn sorry," he said as he walked to the door. "You ready to go?" he

asked. I nodded my head and walked out with my weapons. I saw Sasuke

looking at the shirt that I turned into a dress thing.

"You like it," I said with a cheesy smile on my face.

"what did you do to it?" he asked giving me a weird look.

"just made some changes," I said walking to Naruto. we stood there

for awhile well I was laying on the ground looking at the sky. it was actually

getting light out. we have been out here since 6 in the damn morning.

"morning everyone," Kakashi appearing from know where.

"Hey your late," says Sakura and Naruto in unison. I was still looking up at the sky not even paying attention. I felt something nudge me to see Sasuke

looking down at me and then back at the teacher. Kakashi was coming up

with an excuse about a black crossing his path. I rolled my eyes and got up

and yawned. Sakura looked at the back of my shirt to actually notice I was

wearing Sasuke's shirt. she started to glare but stop to listen to what he had

to say. he held out three bells and told us we had to get it from him. I smirked

this was going to be fun. I ate breakfast and so did Sasuke so we had no

problem but looks like Sakura and Naruto did. "Did you two eat breakfast?"

asked Kakashi. I nodded with a smirk Sasuke said nothing but turned his

head away. "Wait a minute there's four of us and only three bells?" asked

Sakura. he said it was that one of us would end up tied to a post. Kakashi

said loser and Naruto flipped out. he told us to all hide and that's what we

did except for Naruto he was going to face him head on. I just rolled my eyes

this was just like Naruto. I just laid down in the grass and looked up at the

sky. I was watching the clouds move so freely. I wish I could do that just

move on any breeze I want. I was waiting for the right moment to strike. I

could hear grunts and small talk. I was waiting for him to not be focused. I

got up and walked off to a location where he would find me. I jumped into a

tree and waited for him. Knowing Sakura she wouldn't even team up with me

just because I was where Sasuke's shirt and Naruto is in his own little word

to team up with me so next person to see is Sasuke. Knowing him he won't

work with me even though he let me stay at his apartment. I rubbed the back

of my head and heard Sakura's scream. "Well looks like Kakashi got her," I

said to myself out loud. "Man this sucks," I finished looking up at the clouds

again. I heard another scream from Sakura again. I sat up and looked around.

"Man sounds like she is getting fucked," I said with a sweat drop coming

down from my head. I looked down to see Sasuke standing there and looked

up against the tree to see Kakashi. Sasuke was saying that he wasn't like

Naruto and Sakura and me. When I get a hold of him later I'm going to hit

him so hard he will be crying. they started to fight and I got up getting ready

for my surprise attack. Sasuke made some hand signs and fire came out. and

Kakashi was gone just like that. I looked down to see Kakashi's hands pop

up from the ground and stuck Sasuke underneath all he was now was a head.

I tried not to laugh but it was to hard. Kakashi started to talk Sasuke and I

jumped down really quietly I walked over and got one of the bells and stuck

it in my pocket but made it look like I missed Kakashi turned around and

started to attack me. "Nice try Ayame but you have to do better than that," he

says trying to punch me. I put a finger up and he stopped.

"Actually I'm not cause I got this," I said pulling out on of the bells.

he looked down to see one missing. I smiled and stuck it back in my pocket.

"How did you get it?" he asked looking at me with a surprised look.

"Well I only made it look like I missed," I said smiling. "I have been

Hiding in this tree," I patted the tree.

"You can go back to the logs," he says with a smile and poof away. I

looked down at Sasuke but heard Sakura coming I hid in the tree to see what

would happen. she flipped out and knocked out. I walked down and looked

at him and smiled. "Looks like some one got caught," I said with a giggle.

"Ayame get me out of here now," he growled.

"Haha what you going to do your just a head now," I laughed.

"Are you enjoying this?" he asked glaring at me

"Actually yes cause this what you get for saying I'm not like Ayame," I said

crossing my arms. he was quiet I finally got him out and walked off waving

to him with my back turned. everyone got back to the camp area and Naruto

was tied to the stump. "Uh oh stomachs growling that's to bad," Kakashi

says with no emotion on his face. he went on about how this exercise was

actually a test to see if we would make it. he says that we would all be

dropped from the program. I was going to say something but remembered

that it was only a three man squad. I kept quiet and saw everyone looked

shocked. Sasuke went coocoo and went and tried to attack Kakashi but

failed he got sat on. he went off about none would work together. "Um

actually none would work with me cause of some reasons," I said raising my

hand. he raised an eyebrow "Sakura won't work with me cause I'm wearing

Sasuke's shirt and she thinks I'm going to steal him, Naruto is to caught up in

his own little world, and Sasuke won't work with me cause he thinks he can

do everything by himself," I said he smiled and nodded. he said we had one

more chance but none could feed Naruto. we sat there eating and I stopped I

looked at Naruto and then back at Sasuke. "alright here you go Naruto," I

said holding out my food for him. he looked at me and smiled "Wait Ayame

you need your strength let me," he said handing his food. Sakura let him eat

hers and Kakashi came and said all this crap about we disobeyed what he

said and we said we were a team. "You says that the four of you are one?" he

asked us. we just looked at him with are glares. "You pass," he says with a

smile. we made it together we were now team 7 a real team are first mission is

tomorrow. I was jumping up and down and just fell backwards into the

ground looking up at the sky. Sasuke looked at me funny but smiled a soft

small smile. we got up and I got Naruto untied and we headed back to town.

we made our separate ways except for Sasuke and I. It was quiet but I got

the building and walked past him. "Good night Sasuke," I said still walking.

"Night Ayame," he said and closed his door. I was still walking and got

to my room. I opened the door to see my clothes on the bed folded. I smiled

and put them up next to my dresser. I kicked my shoes off and fell asleep.

...

well what do you think plz review.


	3. The real journey starts

**Hey guys i know its been a loooong time since i've updated this story but I'm back since I just graduated and got my diploma and now I have a summer vacaccion. I don't own naruto or any of the characters except for Ayame. so sit back and enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review when your done. :)**

**Ayame's pov**

I yawned stretching my arms up high, I looked at the clock and screamed I was going to be late for my mission. I grabbed my outfit and grabbed my shoes and got into my bathroom and changed and brushed my teeth and hair, slipped my headband on and ran out of the room and got to my destination.

"You're late today Ayame," says Sakura smiling

"Big woops Sakura we had a big mission yesterday and I was exhausted," I said walking past her to Naruto.

"Hey Bro what's up," I said smirking bumping arms.

"just waiting for Kakashi," he smiles.

"Right," I sighed.

he finally showed up and we got into are positions.

"Sasuke i'm at point B,"

"Sakura point C,"

"Ayame I'm at point D,"

"Naruto i'm at point A believe it,"

"go slow Naruto ok squad 7 hmm?" " Target has moved follow it,"

"over there,"

"Whats your distance from the target,"

"5 meters i'm ready give the signal,"

"I'm ready too,"

"So am i,"

"Yep same here,"

"Ok Now!"

we all jumped for the creature and Naruto caught the animal.

"I got him I got him!" yelled Naruto

the cat started to scratch up his face as Sakura laughed at him. I stood by Sasuke listening to Kakashi, asking if we can varafy the red ribbon, yep.

"Can't we get a better mission then this I hate CATS!" yelled Naruto

we got back to the villiage and watched as the Lady smothered the cat, no wonder the cat wanted to run away. I kinda zoned the hokage out as he talked about are next ridiculous mission.

"No I want a mission that's exciting and dangerous not some kid stuff!" yelled Naruto

I looked up to see him with an angry face, I knew from that face he wanted something serious.

'I'd have to agree with him, i'm tired of these tiring missions, I mean there's no real fighting and training to get us stronger'

"How dare you, your just a gennin with new experience, you start with simple missions that get you stronger!" Yelled Iruka

"Are you serious! babysitting isn't a mission its just a stupid ahh," Kakshi shut him up by knocking him on the head.

"Will you put a lid on it," he says

"Sir, Hokage, I have to agree with Naruto, We have been doing ridiculous missions that haven't got us to build up any of are strength or have goteen us any stronger, maybe giving us a stronger more hard mission would help us increase are strength and techniques or it can make us realize that we should stick with the little missions first," I stepped forward.

"Ayame I execpted something different from you then to agree with your knuckle head teammate," says Iruka

"I agree with him because he is right and everyone else thinking the same thing, there just too scared," I growled back.

"You incil-now that's enough Iruka," says the hokage

"Ayame you are right I think its time for a real journey for your team, and I am going to give you one," he says smiling

"R-Really?" I looked up

"You will be guarding someone really special," he says

"who who are we guarding a prince?" asked Naruto

the door opened and I looked up to see a drunken man walking in with a whole bottle of saki.

"What a little bunch of snot nose brats?"

"You the little one with the itty bitty idiotic look on your face," he says taking a drink

"hahaha whose the little one with the idiotic," he looked between Sasuke n Sakura they stood next to him and he was the shortest out of them, you couldn't even see me cuz I was behind Kakashi.

I walked out to see the old me look at me, "I take that back second shortest," he says he looked me over as I walked over by Naruto, realizing that I'm the shortest out of everyone.

"I'll demolish you!" he yelled as we held him back.

"you can't demolish the clinent," says Kakashi.

"I am tazuna I am the bridge builder and I will hope you do anything even if it means give your life," he says taking another drink.

As we went to are places to grab are stuff and met at the doors of the village, I started to walk as Naruto yelled at are client. I was tuning the gang out until I realized sakura was screaming.

"So the Hokage is important!" she screamed

"No shit dumbass, that's why he's are leader, and we protect him to this day," I said walking past her.

"Why you little...Sakura this isn't the time," says Kakshi as he stopped walking.

I looked to see a water spot where we started to walk again and as I turned around two ninjas got kakashi and cut him in half. My eyes went wide and realizing that someone I cared about just died in front of my eyes. I growled and turned to see them appear behind Naruto saying it was his turn.

"No!" I jumped up and Sasuke and I tag teamed locking the ninjas to the tree, one got free went after Sakura and sasuke dealt with that one as I dealt with the other one. He threw his chain at me and I moved and it came back slicing my side, blood dripped to the ground, I shook it off and kicked the guy in the face. I fell to the ground and Kakashi reappeared and knocked the two ninja out.

"Naruto, Ayame I'm sorry I didn't help right away, I didn't mean for you two to get hurt," he says

"It's fine sensei its just a scratch," I winced

"I didn't think you freeze up like that naruto," he says walking away

I looked back at Naruto to see him wide eyed and I looked to see that it was because of sasuke that he felt like an idiot. I pulled his kunia knife out and stabbed his hand, making a vow.

"Naruto, Ayame we need to take out the poison that's in you, they have poisin in their claws," he says.

I felt really light headed and I swurved back and forth a couple of times, and felt my eyes become heavy.

"Ayame," I heard my team say my name and the next thing I know I blacked out.

**well there ya guys go I know it might be a little short but I'll have the next one up here shortly. please reveiw and tell me what you think. thanks :)**


	4. and so it begins

**Hey guys here's the next chapter I hope you like it, I will update as much as I can and lets keep up the good reviews :) I don't own Naruto or any of the characters except for Ayame. so sit back and enjoy the chapter, and reveiw when your done:)**

**Ayame's pov**

I woke up to the feeling of being lightly rocked back and forth, I opened my eyes to see it was really foggy and I was laying on someone's lap. I sat up slowly and groaned as my head panged with pain.

"So your awake that's good," says Kakashi looking over at me.

I turned to see Sasuke was the one I laid my head on and Sakur and Naruto sat across from us.

"Ya sorry about that," I said rubbing my head.

"it wasn't your fault, you did your best to protect your teammates and take down the bad guy," says Tazuna

I nodded my head, seeing that we finally got to are destination, Sasuke and Naruto helped me out of the boat seeing I was still light headed. Sasuke had me put one arm around him to keep my balance on the way there. As we walked Naruto tried to be cool think there was a ninja hiding in the bushes in reality it was a bunny rabit.

"Naruto cool your jets," I said quietly

"Look out!" yelled Kakashi

Sasuke pulled me to the ground to avoid the sword, god damn could we get a break just for a second. I lifted my head up to see the guy behind this, and lets just say this he was not a chunin, he was going to be way higher. Kakshi stepped forward saying it was his fight.We stepped back to let him handle it as we protected the bridge man. I pulled my knives out and got in posision to fight. he decided to pull the mist out to make us not see him. I kept my mind open.

Zabuza moichi huh, so this is the guy I read in those books years ago in.. nevermind lets not think about that. Kakashi finally showed us some of his power and I looked to see Sasuke shaking by the power.

"Sasuke! calm down I will protect you with my life, all of you, I promise to not let my commards to die! trust me," says Kakashi.

Zabuza appeared between all of us and I jumped grabbing tazuna out of the way. he swung as we moved and We thought Kakshi got him but it was a Justu and he showed up behind him.

** And the battle begins!**

**Hey guys I know, I ended it short but there will be more and better, plus I know its short the others will be long. so please review n let me know aht you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys here's the next chapter I hope you like it, I will update as much as I can and lets keep up the good reviews :) I don't own Naruto or any of the characters except for Ayame. so sit back and enjoy the chapter, and reveiw when your done:)**

**Ayame's pov**

Staring at Kakashi as he had his kunai knife to Zabuza's back, I held my ground to protect the bridge builder.

"You're finished," says Kakashi with a glare

"Alright!" cheers Naruto

'We shouldn't let our guard down just yet' I thought holding my knife up

Zabuza started to laugh saying he won't be defeated by the copycat ninja and just like that he got himself out of Kakashi's hold and knocked Kakashi out of the way into the water. As he came up Zabuza got him right into a water trap jutsu. This was definitely not going well, I held my knife tighter and looked back a little at the bridge builder.

"You aren't scared are you? He asked

"No I haven't been afraid since I was five years old," I exclaimed turning back to the fight.

Making his own clone to fight us while he holds Kakashi into a water prison, I knew we were going to have to give it our all, but me giving it my all could lead to disaster. Looking back at my shoulder and I shook my head and pulled out another kunai knife and slipped it into my mouth. The clone disappeared and reappeared in front of Naruto knocking his head band off and him flying backwards.

"Naruto!" I yelled hoping he would be ok

"Listen get the bridge builder and run you can't win this," says our sensei

"I'm not running Sensei we're a team no one gets left behind, I'll give it my all if I have to by myself," I state looking at my teammates

"You don't have to I got your back," says Sasuke with a smirk.

Sasuke ran at Zabuza attacking him but just getting caught by the throat. "Sasuke! Hold on!" I scream

I watched as Naruto was about to turn and run but stopped and stared at his hand, I turned back to Sakura.

"Hey listen I need you to stand here and protect him please I have to help," I state to sakura

"What are you sure, Sasuke is down how can you be so sure you can do it?" she asked

"Just trust me Sakura please," I plead

She nodded her head and took my place as I stepped up to the plate, "What your going to try girly?" he laughed

"Your damn right I'm going to try and kick your ass," I growled

I ran at him throwing my stars at him and then jumped up into the air and moved behind him I threw my leg up to kick him but he turned quickly and caught it throwing me to the ground. I let out a yelp and threw my knife up to cut him but it missed, he slammed his foot on to my chest.

"Pathetic try," he laughed

"Ayame!" my team yelled

"I'm fine really," I gasped for air

Naruto got up and looked at us, running forward and getting knocked back to our teammates but not before getting his head band. I know how much that means to him, I smiled but winced when he pushed down on me.

"Hold on over there Ayame, I got something," says Naruto smirking at me as he turns back to Sasuke

"Ya I'll do that seeing as I can't move!" I yell

I start to squirm to at least try and help, but he stomps down on me even harder. Son of a bitch that hurt! I stretched my hand down to grab my knife as they worked out a plan, I reached it and threw it into the leg getting him to let up, I jumped behind him but he turned and kicked me into the water and got Sasuke under his foot now. I came up to see Zabuza smirk at me as he tried to grab me, I growled and dropped back underneath flipped out over to Naruto. Naruto did his clone jutsu as I cloned me too as well. Naruto threw his wind shurkien at Sasuke and he caught it and threw it at Zabuza and he jumped over it but it turned into Naruto and he threw his knife. I ran forward past the clone that he didn't even see me and knocked right into him as the knife hit him too, BAM!

NEXT DAY

I blinked as I sat out in the tree staring ahead of me, thinking back to the mask guy the came and took Zabuza's body. I listened to the whole thing that Kakashi was talking about I was just outside the house in the tree. After he was done talking I laid back more in the tree and stared at the sky.

"Hey!" says a soft but cold voice

"What do you want now Sasuke?" I yawned

"Why didn't you come in with us?" he asked

"Because I can hear just fine outside the window, besides I already know what he was going to say," I stated looking down at Sasuke

"Well alright then," he smirks at me and looked me over

I felt my face heat up and turned back to the sky, stupide body and stupid boys.

"Hey! Ayame!" yelled Naruto

"Ya Naruto what's up?" I asked jumping down

"Its training time," he grins

"Sweet," I smirked

Out in the middle of the forest learning more about chakra, now we have to climb a tree with no hands. I looked up and smirked that this is a sinch, I watched as Kakashi showed us what to do.

"I'm the one that has grown the most so this is easy," says Naruto

"Your also the one who talks the most, now get going,' says Kakashi

I closed my eyes and concentrated on putting all the chakra into my feet, I've done this before I can do it again, I opened my eyes and ran at full speed and climbed to the top. I looked over at Sakura and smiled at her she did too, so she's not that bad after all.

"Done!" I yell

'This is fun," she giggles

'Well look at that our females seem to be getting it quiet well," states Kakashi

"Nice Sakura! Ayame! I knew you could do it," says Naruto

"Whatever," says Sasuke looking away

"Awe what's wrong Uchiha can't do what I can do, well come on I thought you were better than that," I taunted

"Shut the hell up," he growled

After a while of doing it Sakura was knocked to the ground worn out, I kept going but was getting exhausted. I looked over to see Naruto going to Sakura for advice, I looked to see Sasuke staring at them.

"You know I could always give you a little advice," I giggled

"Hn no thanks," he growled

"Ok," I singed

I turned and looked at Naruto an smiled, he's been getting better and he's learning to actually learn from others. That's my best friend, number one knuckle head idiot Naruto Uzamaki.

**Review?**


End file.
